


Highway Robbery and Petty Theft

by mickyy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, also some random Fire Nation soldiers who may or may not have deserved the ass-kicking they got, i thought: hmmmm what if Percy Jackson and Zuko met?????, so here's that but with absolutely no explanation as to why percy's there in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: The Blue Spirit has been a pain in the Fire Nation's side for a while now. He really doesn't need any help with that. But how about a companion instead?
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Highway Robbery and Petty Theft

The Blue Spirit had met his match. He couldn’t quite remember _how_ it happened because it happened so fast, but suddenly the Fire Nation men he was fighting were down on the ground and knocked out. He didn’t expect them to suddenly be _Not There_ and it took too long to stop fighting. His brain shouted _WAIT_ while his body attacked, except instead of the firebenders he _wanted_ to fight, there was a boy about his age blocking the blow. 

That’s when things went from _holy-shit-i-just-randomly-attacked-this-guy_ to _holy-shit-this-guy-is-really-good_. Now, Zuko was nearly a master at wielding his _zhibei dao_ blades, but he was still having trouble holding his own. This guy’s fighting was fast, and fluid, and brutal, and beautiful. With one sword, he was parrying and blocking Zuko’s attacks and managing to get in a few hits of his own. 

The fight was over too quickly. Zuko would’ve been content to keep dueling, studying his technique, maybe even trying out a few of those moves on his own, but he got knocked on his ass. His swords flew from his grip and his head hit the dirt hard enough to leave him dazed. _Ouch_.

“ _Damn_ ,” the guy panted, flourishing his sword, “you’re good.”

“You, too,” Zuko conceded. “Where did you _come_ from?” 

He aimed a mischievous smile in Zuko’s direction and nodded to the building behind him. “I was hiding on the roof. You were doing fine, but the firebender behind you almost melted a hole in your back so I figured I could help. Wasn’t planning on fighting you, though.” He held out a hand; Zuko took it and got pulled to his feet. “Percy,” the guy offered. “I know the Blue Spirit is wanted ‘round here, so you don’t have to—“

“Zuko,” he interrupted. This guy had just saved him (even though he kinda really didn’t need it) and gave him the best duel since Piandao taught him to wield his swords. “Most people wouldn’t have—“

“I’m not most people.” Percy winked at him and started to rummage in the soldiers’ pockets. “On some super secret mission?” He asked.

“Just a bit of highway robbery.” 

“That’s valid, too.” He pocketed a knife and stood back up. “Personally, I lean more towards petty theft, but hey: to each their own.” Percy tossed a pouch full of money to Zuko. “Looks pretty lucrative, though. Highway robbery.”

Zuko nodded to the pouch of coins Percy had kept for himself. “Petty theft looks pretty good, too.” 

Percy grinned and Zuko found a small smile on his face too. “Not too bad.” He got a look on his face that screamed _IDEA IDEA_ and it was, quite frankly, terrifying. His lips quirked and he raised an eyebrow and his eyes sort of glazed over but not really, and he’d had a mischievous vibe about him already, so now he looked like he was about to burn down the Fire Nation capital just for shits and giggles. “You’re amazing with your dual blades.”

“Thank you?” 

“And not to sound cocky, but I’m not half bad, either.” Zuko nodded and rubbed his head again. ’Not half bad’ indeed. “What if we joined forces? You and your highway robbery paired with me and my petty theft? We could make some serious money.” That was an enticing offer. “Added bonus: fucking with the Fire Nation Army.”

Spend more time with another master swordsman, gain a partner that could also clearly teach him a lot, and find out more about this handsome boy who saw the Blue Spirit in town and didn’t even blink. Really tempting. Raising hell for the Army? Even more so. But partnerships require trust, and Zuko trusted exactly one (1) person: Uncle Iroh. 

Percy noticed his hesitation. “Think about it. Meet me back here tomorrow night?” 

“I can do that,” Zuko agreed. Percy gave him one last smile and a mock salute before sneaking away into the night. Damn, he practically vanished: didn’t make a sound and moved so smoothly Zuko lost sight of him in seconds. That convinced him; Zuko had more to learn, and Percy could teach him. This was a partnership he’d be happy to be a part of.

— — —

This time, it was Zuko that snuck up on Percy. That wasn’t exactly his best idea, because just as Zuko had attacked Percy last night, Percy whirled around, did… _something_ , and Zuko was flat on his ass, in the dirt, again. Percy grinned. “You’re quiet, too,” he said, voice laced with approval. “Not many people can get close enough to scare me like that.” 

It took Zuko a second to respond. He wasn’t wearing his mask yet, and Percy hadn’t even blinked at his scar. That was unusual and quite frankly refreshing. Zuko smiled softly. “Well, I have no doubt that the few who could get close enough received a welcoming like mine,” he grunted. He’d gotten the breath knocked out of him.

“That?” Percy scoffed. He offered a hand and pulled Zuko to his feet. “ _Nah_ , that’s a special greeting I reserve for friends.” 

Zuko paused, raised and eyebrow and gave a small smirk. “So we’re friends now?” 

Percy shrugged and returned the smirk. “I sure would like to be.” Oh, the two of them were going to cause _so much_ trouble together, cause _so much_ grief for the Fire Nation Army. This was going to be fun. 

“Alright. You up for some highway robbery?” Zuko asked. 

Percy grinned, “Can we throw in some petty theft while we’re at it?” 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“Great.” Percy shoved Zuko and started running. “Last one to the Army Base is a snail sloth!”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really needed a sword fight between them okay 
> 
> anyway i hope they aren't too OOC so let me know what y'all think i guess?


End file.
